pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Misty
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Misty | jname=カスミ | tmname=Kasumi | slogan=yes | sloganline=The Tomboyish Mermaid! | image=Safemisty.jpg | size=150px | caption=Art from Safebooru | gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Orange| hometown=Cerulean City | region=Hora | relatives=Unknown parents, Daisy, Lily, Violet (anime only) | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader | numpkmncaught=4 | game=yes | generation=Gen I, Gen II, Gen III, Gen IV | games=Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold, SoulSilver, Stadium, Stadium 2 | leader=yes | gym=Cerulean City Gym | specialist=yes | type=Water | badge=Cascade Badge | anime=no | epnum=EP251 | epname=Beauty is Skin Deep | enva=Ten Tailed Fox | java=None | }} Misty (Japanese: カスミ Kasumi) is a Gym Leader of Cerulean City's Gym, known officially as the Cerulean Gym. She hands out the Cascade Badge to Trainers who defeat her. She specializes in Water-type Pokémon. She has recently left her Gym in the care of her parents, traveling to the Hora region to start a journey. Synopsis In the games Misty's title is "The Tomboyish Mermaid." Her strategy is an all-out attack with Water-type Pokémon. Misty is constantly looking for ways to improve her technique. A swimmer herself, she trains at the Seafoam Islands. As Misty becomes a stronger Trainer, she becomes the only one in her town who can defeat the Trainers at Cerulean's cape. It is said that Misty has high hopes for the north cape, a romantic date spot. In later years, she is seen there with an unidentified boyfriend. She dislikes pests who bother her when she's on a date. Misty worships Lorelei of the Elite Four. It's Misty's dream to travel one day. She wishes to meet many strong Trainers, such as Ethan/Kris/Lyra from Johto who defeats her in battle. In addition to the Cascade Badge, Misty gives out TM11 (BubbleBeam) in Green, Red, Blue, and Yellow. In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, she gives out TM03 (Water Pulse). In Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal, she doesn't give out a TM, but in its remakes HeartGold and SoulSilver she gives out TM03 (Water Pulse) again. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, if the player wants to rebattle her, the player must go to Route 25 between 4:00 PM and 6:00 PM on any day, after Suicune is captured or defeated. She can be found right at the end of Cerulean Cape, staring out into sea. Then, on Wednesday mornings, she can be called to arrange a rematch. Pokémon Misty specializes in Water-type Pokémon, and as such rarely uses other types. However, she does have a fondness for Pokémon she finds cute, having caught a Oddish which she evolved into a Bellossom, showing that she has the skill to use other types of Pokémon. Her skill with Water-types gives her the ability to use them even to overcome bad type match-ups, as she is shown to have the Oak Badge. Trivia * Her Japanese Leader title is . * In the games and the Pokémon Adventures manga, Misty is an only child. * Out of the five Water Gym Leaders, Misty is the only female. She is also the youngest. She lost this honor however, with the introduction of Lorraine, who is both female, and younger than Misty. * Misty is the only Gym Leader to have appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee (albeit as a trophy).